


The Painting

by klarkson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, nie bijcie mnie, nie znam się na malarstwie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/klarkson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 razy, kiedy Harry zobaczył piękny portret i raz, kiedy zobaczył pięknego chłopaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Lubię te fiki z "wyliczaniem", więc sama spróbowałam napisać jeden - mam nadzieję, że mi się udało. I że końcówka pasuje...  
> No, to zapraszam do czytania :)
> 
> zespół one direction i jego członkowie nie są moją własnością (nawet, jeśli bym tego bardzo chciała), ale to opowiadanie tak. postacie edwarda lovella i williama tomlinsona oczywiście są fikcyjne, tak jak całość tego tekstu.

            Harry pierwszy raz widzi obraz w książce z XIX-wiecznymi portretami. Musi wybrać sobie jakiś obraz do analizy na historię sztuki i w bibliotece znalazł ten album. Przewraca stronice, oglądając twarze różnych ludzi i zastanawia się, która z nich by była najłatwiejsza do opisania, kiedy natrafia na tę.

            Jest to jakiś bogacz, w jasnej marynarce i białej koszuli, ukazany _en face_. Na jego twarzy widoczny jest delikatny uśmiech, niemal jak u Mony Lisy, lekko zaróżowione policzki, idealnie wygięte brwi, oraz piękne niebieskie oczy, które śmieją się bardziej niż same usta. Tęczówki mają bardzo ciekawy odcień niebieskiego, jasny, ale jakby… przydymiony?  Harry zastanawia się, czy to tylko niedopatrzenie malarza, czy faktycznie takie były. Szkoda, że nie ma sposobu żeby się tego dowiedzieć. Mężczyzna jest młody, ma nieco ponad dwadzieścia lat, jak się domyśla chłopak. Młodość aż z niego promieniuje.

            Podpis pod obrazem głosi:  _Edward Lovell „Wicehrabia Doncaster”, olej na płótnie, 1813_

            Chłopak skanuje tę stronę albumu i zabiera ją ze sobą do domu. Tam szuka w internecie informacji o malarzu, ale znajduje ich stosunkowo niewiele; wystarczająco, by napisać pracę do szkoły.

            Harry pisze analizę bardzo szybko i oddaje ją przed terminem. Kiedy nauczyciel zwraca ocenione prace dwa tygodnie później, wygląda na nieco rozbawionego kiedy wręcza chłopakowi kartkę, ale Harry nie zwraca na to uwagi, bo oto w wieku piętnastu lat dostał swoją pierwszą szóstkę z angielskiego i nie może być szczęśliwszy.

            Po powrocie do domu Harry wkłada skan obrazu i pracę do teczki z wypracowaniami, dziękując Lovellowi, że znalazł sobie takiego modela.

***

            Harry widzi obraz po raz drugi kilka lat później na zajęciach na studiach. Jego nowy kolega z roku, Zayn, patrzy na niego sceptycznie kiedy ten zaczyna się ekscytować slajdem na tablicy.

            - To tylko portret – mamrocze Zayn. – Ładny bo ładny, ale to zwykły portret.

            Chłopak nie kłopocze się, żeby mu odpowiedzieć – po prostu macha ręką i niemal podskakując w miejscu słucha, co mówi profesor. Mówi on o użyciu koloru niebieskiego i odcieni brązu, które razem się bardzo dobrze komponują. Po chwili przechodzi do następnego slajdu, a Harry jęczy cicho z zawodu. Zayn się na niego wciąż dziwnie patrzy.

            Po zakończeniu wykładu Harry idzie do profesora, żeby ten mu coś więcej o tym obrazie powiedział. Mężczyzna jednak nie ma zbyt wielu informacji – niewiele więcej, niż Harry znalazł te kilka lat wcześniej w internecie. Jest jednak coś, czego nie wiedział.

            - Możesz go zobaczyć w National Portrait Gallery, tylko nie wiem, czy mają go w stałej ekspozycji. Poza tym, inne obrazy Lovella możesz znaleźć w różnych muzeach, głównie w Londynie, ale nie tylko. Jeśli będziesz w NPG, spytaj o to, powinni mieć więcej informacji niż ja.

            Harry podziękował serdecznie wykładowcy. Zanim wyleciał na następne zajęcia, mężczyzna go jeszcze zatrzymał.

            - Dlaczego tak się pan tym zainteresował? – spytał. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

            - To przez ten niebieski – powiedział jedynie i żegnając się wyszedł z sali. Teraz zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy mógłby się udać do National Portrait Gallery.

***

            Po raz trzeci Harry spotyka się z obrazem celowo, kiedy razem z Zaynem dwa tygodnie później idą do National Portrait Gallery. Nareszcie udało mu się wygospodarować trochę czasu i przekonać kolegę (chociaż to drugie było znacznie trudniejsze).

            - Co cię tak interesuje ten obraz? – pyta Zayn, wkładając ręce do kieszeni po wyjściu z metra na zimną ulicę. Już o to pytał kilka razy, ale Styles nie chciał mu udzielić odpowiedzi poza tym, że opisał go kiedyś jako projekt szkolny.

            - Sam nie wiem – odpowiada po chwili. – Naprawdę – dodaje, kiedy widzi uniesione brwi Zayna. – Po prostu… po prostu mnie coś do niego ciągnie i nie wiem czemu, ale chcę się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć. Kogo przedstawia, czy artysta inspirował się jeszcze tym facetem przy innych sprawach, czy nie… - Chłopak wzrusza ramionami. – Nie miałeś tak nigdy?

            Zayn kręci przecząco głową. Harry wzdycha i poprawia sobie szalik, żeby zakrył jego usta i policzki. Jest listopad, ale już czuć w powietrzu mróz. Zastanawia się, czy niedługo spadnie śnieg… Byłoby miło. W przeciwieństwie do wielu ludzi naprawdę lubi zimę, ubieranie ciepłych swetrów i siedzenie w domu pod kocem z kubkiem herbaty albo czekolady… A nawet lubi marznąć. Lepsze to  niż roztapianie się w upalnym słońcu, prawda?

            Po chwili chłopcy docierają do muzeum i wchodzą do ciepłego wnętrza. Wstęp jest darmowy, ale Harry kieruje się od razu do biurka recepcji, żeby zapytać o obraz. Siedząca tam dziewczyna jest nieco zdziwiona, ale kiedy chłopak wyjaśnia, że są studentami  historii sztuki i muszą się dokładnie temu przyjrzeć, nie zadaje już więcej pytań i prowadzi ich na zaplecze. Chwilę musi poszukać, ale w końcu znajduje to, czego szukają.

            Obraz nie jest duży; Harry bierze go w dłonie (ubrane w specjalne rękawiczki), a bez ramy ma on wielkość 17-calowego laptopa. W świetle jarzeniówek zaplecza kolor oczu młodzieńca z portretu staje się niemal nierealny, zbyt sztuczny. Dziewczyna jednak nie pozwala im go wynieść do światła naturalnego, nawet kiedy Harry robi swoją najlepszą minę w stylu pokrzywdzonego szczeniaczka. Dziewczyna co chwilę nieśmiało spogląda na Zayna, a on wygląda na tak mało zainteresowanego czymkolwiek, jak tylko może być. Już trzyma rękę na kieszeni kurtki, gdzie ma schowaną paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę – widząc to Harry wie, że nie powinien się tak guzdrać. Odwraca obraz, tak tylko, i zauważa słowa, zapisane szybko i niestarannie; widać rozmazany atrament po prawej stronie, jakby artysta zatarł go nadgarstkiem podczas pisania. Harry zawsze miał problemy z odczytywaniem pisma, więc pokazuje to Zaynowi.

            - _I promised one day I’ll bring you back a star_ – czyta Malik. Harry spogląda pytająco na dziewczynę.

            - Istnieją spekulacje, że Lovell i mężczyzna z obrazu mieli romans – odpowiada, czerwieniąc się nieco, jakby to był dla niej jakiś temat tabu i szybko się odwraca, szukając czegoś między obrazami. Chwilę później wyciąga w stronę Harry’ego inne płótno, tym razem trochę większe. – Um… Wiem, że to nie jest portret, ale jakimś cudem znalazło się to w naszej galerii. Pewnie dlatego, że napis na odwrocie pasuje do tego z portretu – mówi, a Harry przypatruje się obrazowi. Widnieje na nim tylko czarny zarys ludzkiej sylwetki, coś w stylu „Marzyciela” Caspara Davida Friedricha, tyle że ten Lovellowski wpatruje się w granatowe niebo z zaznaczonymi małymi punkcikami gwiazdami. Delikatny blask księżyca wydobywa z ciemności włosy postaci, które zostały stworzone bardzo delikatnymi pociągnięciami pędzla, niczym jakieś piórka. Z postawy mężczyzny (bo na pewno był to mężczyzna, a biorąc pod uwagę fryzurę, raczej ten z poprzedniego obrazu) można stwierdzić, że wpatruje się w przelatującą spadającą gwiazdę/kometę będącą w centrum nieboskłonu. Harry odwraca obraz.

            _I caught one and it burnt a hole in my hand_ – mówi napis na odwrocie. Hm, faktycznie, oba do siebie pasują.

            - Jak się nazywa ten obraz? – pyta chłopak.

            - „Nocne niebo nad Doncaster”.

            - Czy Lovell stamtąd pochodził?

            Dziewczyna zaciska usta, widocznie się zastanawiając. W końcu kręci głową.

            - Niestety, nie wiem tego. Ale… - zaczyna, unosząc palec w górę. – Powinnam mieć kontakt z jego muzeum.

            Dziewczyna odkłada oba płótna na miejsce i wychodzi z zaplecza, czekając, aż chłopcy też wyjdą, żeby móc je dobrze zamknąć. Potem w biurku szuka jakichś dokumentów pod literą L, aż w końcu je znajduje.

            - Dom Edwarda Lovella i jego muzeum znajduje się w… Warrington, między Liverpoolem a Manchesterem – mówi i wyciąga kolorową karteczkę, żeby wszystko zapisać. Harry marszczy brwi; Warrington leży niedaleko jego rodzinnego Holmes Chapel. Przypadek?

            Harry dziękuje za adres i chowa karteczkę do kieszeni. Po raz kolejny dziękuje za pomoc i wychodzą, co Zayn wita z ulgą, odpalając od razu jednego papierosa. Stojąc przed muzeum Styles wyciąga kartkę i czyta adres. Widzi też strzałeczkę i napis „odwróć”. Na drugiej stronie znajduje się numer telefonu z dopiskiem: _podaj swojemu koledze – perrie xx_.

            - Hej, popatrz – mówi i wyciąga rękę z kartką, pokazując Zaynowi jej drugą stronę. Chłopak tylko wypuszcza z ust dym i kręci przecząco głową, jakby z dezaprobatą. Ciekawe czemu, dziewczyna wydawała się być sympatyczna. Nic nie mówi, ale Harry jest do tego przyzwyczajony. Zaczynają iść z powrotem w kierunku stacji metra i dopiero wtedy Harry odzywa się po raz kolejny.

            - Mówiłem, że coś mnie do tego obrazu ciągnie – mamrocze, jakby do siebie, ale wie, że Zayn słucha. W tym jest bardzo dobry. – Teraz okazało się, że malarz mieszka niedaleko mojego miasteczka. To _nie może_ być przypadek.

            - Nie mów, że zaczynasz wierzyć, że to jakieś paranormalne gówno czy coś – mówi wreszcie Zayn, wyrzucając peta do kosza przy schodach do metra. – Że to jakieś pieprzone przeznaczenie, które pomoże ci odkryć jakąś fantastyczną historię z przeszłości, dotyczącą twojego dziedzictwa.

            - A co jeśli tak?

            Zayn wzrusza ramionami i wciska się do zapełnionego po brzegi pociągu, do którego z trudem wchodzi również Harry.

            - Pojadę tam – mówi chłopak zdecydowanym tonem. – I zobaczę, o co z tym wszystkim chodzi.

            Zayn wywraca oczami.

            - Jak se chcesz.

***

            Za czwartym razem Harry nie widzi dokładnie tego samego obrazu, ale tą samą postać na innych.

            Miesiąc później zaczyna się przerwa świąteczna i Harry wraca do domu. Ma kilka dni wolnego, zanim mama zacznie go ciągnąć do roboty, więc wykorzystuje to na wycieczkę do Warrington. Nie mówi mamie ani Gemmie co jest jego prawdziwym powodem; po prostu tłumaczy, że musi zobaczyć to muzeum, bo pisze o Lovellu pracę. Z teczki z czasów szkoły wygrzebuje swoje wypracowanie i patrzy na dołączony do niego portret. Składa go i wsuwa do kieszeni – tak na szczęście.

            W autobusie ma dużo czasu na rozmyślania, więc jego myśli wędrują do jego uniwersyteckiego kolegi. Szczerze mówiąc chciał zaprosić Zayna do siebie na te kilka dni przed świętami, żeby pojechał z nim do Warrington, bo wiedział, że chłopak zostaje w akademiku i nie chciał go zostawiać samego na ten czas. (Nawet, jeśli nie obchodził on Bożego Narodzenia ze względu na swoje wyznanie.) Okazało się jednak, że przyjechał do niego przesympatyczny chłopak o imieniu Liam, który zabrał go do siebie, do swojej rodziny, na święta. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Harry zobaczył jak Zayn się szczerze uśmiecha i odzywa częściej niż trzy razy dziennie, i chyba Harry już wie, dlaczego nie zainteresował go numer tej całej Perrie.

            Wydruk obrazu pali go w kieszeni, a on praktycznie podskakuje na swoim miejscu z podekscytowania – wreszcie dowie się, kto to namalował, czy jest więcej portretów Wicehrabiego Doncaster i czy oni faktycznie byli tymi kochankami czy nie. Obok niego siedzi jakaś kobieta, która zaczyna się coraz bardziej od niego odsuwać. Okej…

            Chłopak nie posiada zbyt dobrej orientacji w terenie, więc gubi się w mieście, ale ludzie są na tyle mili i cierpliwi, żeby wytłumaczyć mu, gdzie to muzeum się znajduje, choć w większości nawet nie wiedzą, że takowe w ich mieście jest; po prostu wiedzą, która to ulica.

            Samo muzeum jest bardzo niepozorne – mieści się w kamienicy. Wstęp kosztuje pięć funtów, a chłopak, któremu płaci Harry, wydaje się być bardzo ożywiony.

            - Nikt tu zwykle nie przychodzi – mówi blondas z ciężkim akcentem, chyba irlandzkim, choć Harry nie jest pewien. Nie jest dobry w te klocki. – Jak już, to studenci historii sztuki.

            Harry posyła mu nieco skrzywiony uśmiech.

            - Jakim jestem i ja – przyznaje. Chłopak jednak wzrusza ramionami, nie bardzo się przejmując. Wychodzi zza biurka i podaje mu dłoń.

            - Niall – przedstawia się. Harry ściska ją i mówi swoje imię, po czym podąża za nim w głąb mieszkania. Nie jest ono duże, ale, jak tłumaczy Niall, rodzina Lovellów nie była bardzo bogata. Kiedy Harry ogląda pejzaże, widzi kątem oka, że chłopak mu się przypatruje z ukosa. Nie komentuje tego jednak i ogląda kolejne obrazy. Owszem, są piękne, ale nie mają „tego czegoś”, co dwa obrazy z mężczyzną.

            Przechodzą do kolejnego pomieszczenia i Harry’emu serce zaczyna szybciej bić bo tak, są tutaj obrazy tego młodzieńca. I to nie jeden czy dwa.

            - Wicehrabia Doncaster – mówi Niall. – Kiedy Lovell wyjechał z domu rodzinnego, by szukać natchnienia i mecenasa, osiadł właśnie w Doncaster, gdzie poznał Williama Tomlinsona. Wicehrabia okazał się być nie tylko sponsorem i dobrym przyjacielem, ale też świetnym modelem dla malarza. Tutaj mamy wiele obrazów, przedstawiających Tomlinsona, w różnym wieku. – Chłopak przechodzi do jednego z płócien. – To musiały być początki ich znajomości, Tomlinson ma tutaj około dwudziestu lat. Przesuwając się dalej, mamy obrazy ułożone chronologicznie. – Wskazuje portrety dłonią. – Ostatni portret został wykonany, kiedy Tomlinson miał czterdzieści lat. Kilka miesięcy później zmarł tragicznie, stratowany przez konia, a Lovell powrócił do domu rodzinnego.

            Niall wychodzi z pomieszczenia, ale Harry wciąż w nim jest, chłonąc piękno portretów i przedstawionego na nich mężczyzny. Po pociągnięciach pędzla, tak innych niż w przypadku pejzaży, widać, że Lovell miał do niego jakiś stosunek emocjonalny.

            - Podobno byli kochankami – mówi, ale brzmi to bardziej jak pytanie. Niall kiwa głową.

            - Są snute takie domysły. Niestety, nie ma na to żadnych dowodów poza jednym listem siostry Tomlinsona do narzeczonego, która narzeka na to, że Lovell zbyt często kręci się w ich domu, a zażyłość z jej bratem zaczyna się robić niezdrowa. Wiemy tylko tyle i równie dobrze to może nic nie znaczyć.

            - Ale spójrz na ten warsztat – mówi Harry, zbliżając się do obrazu, przedstawiającego Tomlinsona grającego na fortepianie. – Spójrz na pociągnięcia pędzla, tak delikatne, jakby… No, jakby malował to z miłością.

            Niall wzrusza ramionami.

            - Na dwóch obrazach, których my niestety nie mamy, jest napis…

            - _I promised one day I’ll bring you back a star, I caught one and it burnt a hole in my hand_ – przerywa mu Harry. – Byłem w National Portrait Gallery, widziałem je.

            - Hm. Jeśli tak bardzo cię to interesuje, ich związek… W posiadłości Tomlinsonów w Doncaster znajdują się dwa malutkie portrety wicehrabiego i malarza. Jest to jeden z dwóch istniejących autoportretów Lovella.

            - A drugi?

            Niall macha na niego ręką, żeby poszedł za nim. Wchodzą do kolejnego pomieszczenia i Niall wskazuje mu nieduży obraz, a Harry zamiera. Ten człowiek wygląda zupełnie jak on… Tylko jakieś trzydzieści lat później.

            - Lovell namalował to już po śmierci wicehrabiego – opowiada Niall. – I nie wiem jak ty to widzisz, ale jesteś do niego cholernie podobny. Wiedziałeś o tym?

            Harry kręci przecząco głową.

            - Nie miałem pojęcia. Zainteresował mnie po prostu ten Lovell no i…

            - Może to jakiś twój przodek? A ciebie tu przywiodło przeznaczenie? – proponuje Niall z rozbawionym uśmiechem, ale Harry wie, że musi to przemyśleć; musi przekopać drzewa genealogiczne i tak dalej. Bo to jest niemożliwe, żeby to był jakiś zupełnie obcy człowiek. – Albo to twoje poprzednie wcielenie.

            - Chyba właśnie o to chodzi w tej teorii, że ludzie odradzają się w kimś zupełnie innym, nie?

            Niall unosi ręce w geście poddania.

            - Ja tam nie wiem, stary. Tylko rzucam propozycje.

            Harry kiwa głową i ponownie spogląda na autoportret. Mężczyzna jest na pewno po czterdziestce, jego włosy widocznie się przerzedzają (chłopak dotyka linii włosów przy czole – czy on też będzie miał kiedyś takie zakola?), a twarz to twarz młodzieńca, tyle że ze zmarszczkami przy kącikach oczu i ustach oraz niechlujnie ogolonym zaroście. Widać, że malował to inaczej niż wszystkie swoje obrazy.

            - Mogę zrobić zdjęcie? – pyta Harry.

            Niall mu pozwala tylko zastrzega, żeby było to bez flesza. Chłopak kiwa głową i próbuje ująć to jak najlepiej, a potem wysyła zdjęcie obrazu do Zayna. Dodaje do tego podpis: _Paranormalne czy nie, to gówno zaczyna się robić coraz dziwniejsze_. Chowa telefon do kieszeni i spogląda na Nialla z uśmiechem.

            - Znasz może adres tej posiadłości Tomlinsonów?

            - Zaraz poszukamy.

            Chłopcy siadają przed komputerem w recepcji i szybko udaje im się znaleźć to, czego szukali. Harry zapisuje go sobie w telefonie, a Niall nalega, żeby zapisał sobie też jego numer i potem mu dał znać, czy się czegoś ciekawego dowiedział. Chłopak mu to obiecał i pożegnał się z nim, po czym wyszedł szybkim krokiem, żeby zdążyć  na autobus powrotny.

            W domu pyta mamy, czy może z którejś strony jego rodziny nie było żadnych Lovellów. Anne nic takiego nie wie, ale coś jej się kojarzy, więc radzi się zapytać babci ze strony taty. Harry dzwoni do niej i okazuje się, że faktycznie, kilka pokoleń wstecz w rodzinę wżeniła się niejaka Elizabeth Lovell. Harry przypomina sobie to nazwisko z opowieści Nialla – była to córka siostry malarza, sportretowana przez niego kilkukrotnie jako mała dziewczynka.

            Harry ma ochotę wyjechać w tym momencie do Doncaster, ale niestety, nie może. Mama zapowiedziała mu, że jutro piecze pierniczki – a z tego to się nie wywinie.

***

            Piąty raz, kiedy Harry widzi portret, jest też pierwszym razem, kiedy widzi chłopaka.

            W święta starał się skupić na rodzinie, na spędzaniu z nimi przyjemnie czasu zanim będzie musiał znów wychechać na uniwersytet – cały czas jednak z tyłu głowy siedziała mu myśl o wyjeździe do Doncaster. Pierwszego możliwego dnia, 27 grudnia, wsiada w pociąg i udaje się do miasta. Żałuje, że nie ma z nim Zayna, ale jednocześnie wie, że spotkają się na imprezie sylwestrowej, więc tam mu wszystko opowie. Jeśli będzie co opowiadać.

            Oddech chłopaka zamienia się w obłoczki pary, kiedy ten idzie z dworca kolejowego do posiadłości Tomlinsonów. Tym razem znalazł sobie wszystko w Google i wie, gdzie iść, chociaż też niemal się gubi. Na szczęście dociera cały i zdrowy (i nieco zmarznięty) do eleganckiego dworu. Śnieg zalega na rozległych trawnikach przed budynkiem, pokrywa też szpaler iglaków po obu stronach ścieżki prowadzącej do drzwi. Ładnie tu, myśli Harry, po czym idzie po chrzęszczącym żwirze w kierunku wejścia.

            W samym dworku zostaje przywitany przez grymas niezadowolenia posłany mu przez starszą kobietę siedzącą za biurkiem. No tak, pewnie nie podoba jej się powrót do pracy po świetnie spędzonych świętach, bo komu by się podobał?

            Chłopak płaci za wejściówkę i dowiaduje się, że nikt go nie oprowadzi, tylko sam sobie ma pozwiedzać.

            - A chciałbym jeszcze zapytać… - zaczyna, ale kobieta mu przerywa.

            - Niestety, nie mam czasu – mówi, ale wcale nie brzmi, jakby jej było przykro. – Dziś przyjedzie szef z ważnymi materiałami.

            Harry chce już coś powiedzieć, że przecież ona tutaj pracuje, wiec powinna mu udzielić informacji, ale powstrzymuje się, bo nie chce jej jeszcze bardziej psuć humoru – jest po prostu zbyt miły. Kiwa więc głową i udaje się do pomieszczenia, na które wskazuje strzałka z napisem „kierunek zwiedzania”.

            W pierwszym pokoju znajduje się wystawa poświęcona lotnictwu brytyjskiemu podczas II wojny światowej. Harry nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego dali tu takie coś, ale przechodzi dalej. Następne pomieszczenie to salon, w pełni umeblowany, nawet z jednym z pejzaży Lovella. Dalej przechodzi do pokoju opisanego jako „sypialnia pana” i już widzi, że znalazł się w odpowiednim miejscu.

            Przejście jest możliwe tylko środkiem; obie strony pokoju oddzielone są czerwonymi wstęgami, żeby tam nie przechodzić. Wygląda to jak zwykła sypialnia z XIX wieku – z tym, że nad łóżkiem wiszą dwa niewielkie portrety. Harry mruży oczy, żeby dostrzec, czy są na nich te postacie, których poszukiwał (zdecydowanie powinien iść do okulisty, bo ostatnio coś mu się wzrok pogorszył). Od razu może zauważyć, że na jednym portrecie jest William Tomlinson, a na drugim Lovell, wyglądający identycznie jak on.

            Harry patrzy w górę – nie ma tu żadnych kamer. Rozgląda się, czy zmierzła kobieta nie przyszła zobaczyć, czy nic nie kradnie, ale jej też nigdzie nie widać. Słychać za to, że z kimś rozmawia; pewnie z tym swoim szefem. Chłopak ma nadzieję, że nie będą chcieli sobie pooglądać sypialni, więc przechodzi przez wstęgę i na palcach przechodzi po ozdobnym dywanie do ściany, na której wiszą oba portrety. Na tym malutkim obrazku Lovell jest młodszy, niż na autoportrecie w jego domu, a podobieństwo do Harry’ego jest jeszcze większe. Ma nawet taką samą fryzurę!

            Harry zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy na odwrocie nie ma żadnego napisu, jak na tamtych dwóch obrazach. Wie, że nie powinien tego robić, ale ściąga portret Tomlinsona ze ściany i zaczyna zdejmować ramkę. Odkrywa drewienko z tyłu i widzi jakiś napis, jednak w tym samym momencie słyszy, że kobieta i mężczyzna zbliżają się w jego kierunku. Odczytuje napis ( _Mischief_ – psota) i stara się szybko poskładać to z powrotem, zanim ci ludzie tu dotrą. Jest zdenerwowany, więc trzęsą mu się ręce i nie zdąża.

            - Co ty robisz?! – słyszy oburzony krzyk kobiety. – Wyłaź stamtąd! Będziesz odpowiadał przed policją! – krzyczy dalej i odchodzi szybkim krokiem na recepcję, pewnie żeby zadzwonić,

            Harry odwraca się z przerażoną miną, gotów zapewnić, że nic nie kradnie i dzwonienie po policję nie jest konieczne, ale zamiera, widząc, kto stoi naprzeciwko niego z wściekłą miną. Bo to jest William Tomlinson.

            Nie, to nie jest możliwe prawda? Ale twarz ta sama, z wyjątkiem zarostu (w XIX wieku należało się gładko golić), oczy te same, włosy identyczne…

            Wściekłość znika z jego twarzy i zastępuje ją zaskoczenie. Usta otwierają mu się nieznacznie, a oczy przesuwają się z twarzy Harry’ego na wiszący obok portret Edwarda Lovella. Potem powoli wracają na chłopaka. Facet zwilża sobie językiem wargi, najwidoczniej chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale nic nie wydobywa się z jego gardła.

            Ten facet jest piękny, myśli Harry.

            - Um – zaczyna chłopak. – Jesteś trochę podobny do niego – mówi elokwentnie, unosząc trzymany w rękach portret i wskazuje na wicehrabiego.

            - No co ty kurwa nie powiesz – szepcze facet, ale nie robi tego w agresywny sposób, bardziej... po prostu zdziwiony. – Jakbyś sam nie wyglądał jak bliźniak Lovella.

            - Policja już tu jedzie! – zawołała kobieta, wracając do nich. Facet wyglądający jak William Tomlinson nagle się ożywia.

            - Nienienie! – woła. – Odwołaj to! Nie muszą tu przyjeżdżać! Odwołaj to Helen, on tu nic nie zrobi, przysięgam!

            - Panie Tomlinson… - zaczyna kobieta.

            - Zaręczam za niego – mówi z naciskiem. – Helen, zadzwoń jeszcze raz i powiedz, że mają się wrócić.

            Kobieta nie wygląda na zadowoloną, ale wraca na recepcję. Mężczyzna nazwany również Tomlinsonem odwraca się do Harry’ego.

            - Odłożysz to? I porozmawiamy.

            Harry kiwa głową i po prostu kładzie obrazek na łóżko. Przechodzi przez wstęgę i potyka się o nią, niemal nie przewracając się na elegancką drewnianą podłogę. Tomlinson łapie go mocno za ramię, przytrzymując go.

            - W porządku – zapewnia Harry. Tomlinson go puszcza i wskazuje, żeby poszedł za nim. Kierują się przez kolejny pokój do nowocześnie urządzonego biura. Facet odkłada na biurko trzymaną w rękach teczkę i odwraca się do chłopaka, opierając się tyłem o mebel.

            - Więc…

            - Więc… - powtarza Harry i obaj znów milczą, przypatrując się sobie. To znowu Harry zbiera się pierwszy na odwagę. – Zobaczyłem ten obraz – mówi i wyciąga z kieszeni pognieciony wydruk. – I mnie zainteresował… I chciałem się czegoś dowiedzieć o nim… No i poszedłem do muzeum, tam zobaczyłem też ten drugi, „Nocne niebo nad Doncaster”… A potem trafiłem do domu Lovella i się okazało że on wyglądał jak ja… W sensie ja wyglądam jak on… I w końcu trafiłem tu… No i ty… - pokazuje na niego, kończąc swoją opowieść. Powiedział wszystko bo sądzi, że zasługuje na szczerość. – Chciałem sprawdzić, czy na tych portretach są też napisy z tylu.

            - _Mischief_ i _Mildness_ , psota i łagodność – mówi Tomlinson. – Jestem Louis. Louis _William_ Tomlinson.

            - Harry – przedstawia się chłopak, a uścisk dłoni przeciąga się nieznacznie. – Harry _Edward_. Styles. Nie Lovell.

            Louis kiwa głową, po czym śmieje się delikatnie, biorąc do rąk teczkę. Harry musi przyznać, że jest on w tym momencie absolutnie uroczy – jeśli dorosły mężczyzna może być uroczy.

            - To jest tak dziwne – mówi Louis.

            - Taa – przytakuje Harry, uśmiechając się do Louisa.

            - Szczególnie – kontynuuje mężczyzna – że kilka dni temu znalazłem bardzo ciekawe listy. – Otwiera teczkę i wyciąga kilka starych kartek, elegancko zalaminowanych, a poza nimi zwykłe białe kartki z czymś wydrukowanym. Podaje Harry’emu jedną z nich. – Wcześniej snuto domysły, czy Edward i William byli kochankami. – Przez to, że używa ich imion to brzmi, jakby byli mu bliscy. – Przeczytaj sobie to teraz.

            _Mój kochany!_

_Krajobrazy Italii są przepiękne. Niebo ma tu zupełnie inny kolor – żywszy, radośniejszy. Morze również wygląda inaczej, niż w Anglii. Przyroda zaskakuje mnie na każdym kroku i już nie wiem, co mam malować. Obawiam się, że zabraknie mi farb! A włoskim językiem nie władam tak dobrze, jak ty. Na całe szczęście Twoja siostra posługuje się nim, więc jest moim tłumaczem. Prosi ona, bym cię uściskał z jej strony. Muszę przyznać, że nie mógłbym znaleźć lepszej towarzyszki podróży niż panienka Amelia. Z jednym wyjątkiem…_

_Tęsknię za Tobą, jak nigdy wcześniej nie przypuszczałbym. Noce są bezsenne, a bez Ciebie u mojego boku czuję się niesamowicie samotny. Żadne zapierające dech w piersiach widoki nie zastąpią mi ciebie o poranku. Chciałbym namalować Cię w tym świetle, na tle morza czy natury… Gdyby tylko nie trzymały Cię w Doncaster obowiązki!_

_Wracam już niedługo – niedługo po otrzymaniu przez Ciebie tego listu. Panna Amelia jest niezadowolona, iż przyspieszyłem nasz termin powrotu… Gdyby tylko wiedziała, jak bardzo mi Cię brakuje, zrozumiałaby. Tak więc wyczekuj nas, kiedy tylko dostaniesz mój list. Wyczekuj mnie, kochany._

_Edward_

Harry czuje wypieki na policzkach podczas czytania listu – przede wszystkim dlatego, jakby się czuł, jakby to on napisał ten list do Louisa, a nie malarz do wicehrabii.

            - No… To nie wygląda jedynie na przyjaźń – udaje mu się w końcu powiedzieć.

            - Pracowałem nad tym od dawna – mówi Louis, odbierając mu kartkę. – Szukałem silnych dowodów na to, że coś ich łączyło. I znalazłem te kilka listów od Edwarda…

            - Które są naprawdę silne.

            - Tak – przytakuje Louis i spojrzał na Harry’ego, po czym znów kręci głową  z uśmiechem. – Wybacz, to takie surrealistyczne… czuję się, jakbym rozmawiał z Edwardem.

            - Ty mi to mówisz? Nosiłem twój… znaczy się, Williama portret w kieszeni od jakiegoś tygodnia. A ogólnie to dzięki niemu kilka lat temu zdecydowałem się na studiowanie historii sztuki.

            - Czekaj. Nie zmieniałeś od tygodnia spodni? – pyta Tomlinson.

            - Nie o to mi chodzi! Poza tym, jestem biednym studentem, który ma tylko dwie pary jeansów, więc musisz to też wziąć pod uwagę.

            Louis się śmieje i Harry dziwi się, że Lovell nigdy nie namalował wicehrabiego, który się śmiał. Chociaż po części go rozumiał; takiego piękna nie da się w pełni oddać tylko na płótnie.

            - Wiesz co, mam zamiar napisać… Nie książkę, ale coś w stylu eseju? O Williamie i Edwardzie. Ale nie mam wiedzy z zakresu sztuki. Więc, jeśli chcesz, mógłbyś mi w tym pomóc – proponuje Louis. Harry się uśmiecha, a jego serce przyspiesza na myśl tego, ile czasu by z nim przy tym spędził.

            - Jasne – zgadza się od razu. Obaj słyszą, jak pod dworek podjeżdża jakiś samochód i wyglądając przez okno widzą, że to radiowóz. – Jeśli oczywiście mnie nie zamkną za ciekawość.

            - Nie dopuszczę do tego. Obiecuję.

            Harry nie ma powodów, żeby mu nie wierzyć.

***

            Kilka lat później Harry sam ma znaleźć się na obrazie.

            Zayn opuszcza rękę z pędzlem i wzdycha ciężko. Już dawno stracił cierpliwość, ale teraz powstrzymuje się ostatkiem sił żeby nie rzucić tego wszystkiego i nie wyjść.

            - Moglibyście choć przez _chwilkę_ się nie ruszać? – pyta retorycznie. I tak wie, że go nie posłuchają. – Jesteście najgorszymi modelami na świecie.

            - Nie wszyscy mogą być Liamem – mówi Harry, poprawiając sobie koszulę stylizowaną na XIX-wieczną. – A poza tym, te ciuchy nie są zbyt wygodne.

            - Nie narzekaj, Harold, sam się na to zgodziłeś – mówiąc to, Louis dźga go w bok.

            - Przestańcie! – jęczy Zayn. – Jeszcze chwila i skończę, będziecie mogli iść do siebie, rozebrać te ubrania i robić co chcecie, ale proszę, _naprawdę_ was proszę o chwilę spokoju!

            Harry kiwa głową i ponownie staje u boku Louisa, obejmując go w pasie.

            - Świetnie – mamrocze Zayn i wraca do malowania. Chwila zmienia się w piętnaście minut, ale modele już przestają się wygłupiać, tylko rozmawiają cicho o koncercie świątecznym, który organizują w posiadłości Tomlinsonów. Harry wciąż uważa, że powinni udekorować ten biały elegancki fortepian, ale Louis mu na to nie pozwala; on za to chce powiesić światełka wzdłuż wszystkich ścian salonu przerobionego na salę koncertową, co Harry uważa za przesadę. Oboje jednak zgadzają się na to, że trzeba przestawić choinkę, bo kwartet smyczkowy się nie zmieści.

            - Okej – mówi Zayn, odkładając pędzel. – Jeszcze nie jest skończone, ale wasza rola w procesie tworzenia już dobiegła końca. Chcecie zobaczyć?

            Harry i Louis stają za nim, żeby zobaczyć płótno. Farba jest jeszcze mokra w niektórych miejscach i odbija światło, obraz jeszcze nie jest dopracowany, ale widać, że Zayn się spisał. Wyglądają praktycznie tak samo jak William i Edward na dwóch osobnych portretach, tyle tylko, że są razem na jednym.

            - To jest świetne – mówi w końcu Louis i kilka milimetrów nad warstwą farby obrysowuje palcem twarz Harry’ego. – Jakby to był jakiś zaginiony obraz Lovella.

            - Nie ten styl – zaznacza Harry. – Ale mi tam się podoba.

            - I lepiej żeby tak było – mówi Zayn. – A teraz sio, to musi przeschnąć.

            Louis i Harry posłusznie wychodzą z pokoju. Nie obywa się oczywiście bez Harry’ego potykającego się o nogę sztalugi i niemal wywracającego ją wraz z obrazem. Louis łapie go, a Zayn łapie swoje dzieło.

            - Przepraszam! – mówi jeszcze Harry i czym prędzej ucieka. Louis wychodzi za nim z uśmiechem i kręci głową.

            - Jak zwykle, jak zwykle – mruczy. Już mają iść się przebrać na piętro, ale z salonu wybiega dziewczynka w za dużej czapce Mikołaja opadającej na oczy i odbija się od nóg Louisa. – Hej, co się stało? – pyta, kucając przy dziewczynce, zdejmuje jej czapkę i ukazuje mu się zapłakana twarzyczka. Louis bierze dziewczynkę na ręce. – Co się stało, Vicky?

            - Mama mi nie pozwala powiesić na choince moich bombek – mówi w końcu przez łzy.

            - Tych z Barbie? – pyta Harry, podchodząc do nich. Victoria kiwa głową.

            - Ujek Loui, powiedz mamie że one są ładne. Na pewno się spodobają ludziom na koncercie!

            - Oczywiście kochanie – mówi Louis i idzie do salonu, w którym Gemma wiesza złote bombki na wielkiej choince. – Moja siostrzenica przyszła na skargę, bo nie pozwalasz jej powiesić jej bombek.

            Gemma odwraca się i wzdycha.

            - Za trzy dni odbędzie się tu bardzo elegancki i oficjalny koncert. _Elegancki_ i _oficjalny_. Bombki z Barbie możemy powiesić w domu.

            - Ale one są ładne! – protestuje dziewczynka. – Spodobają się!

            - Nie, Vicky, powiesimy je w domu. A teraz przepraszam. – Kobieta wyciera ręce o spodnie. – Chyba woda na kawę mi się zagotowała – mówi i wychodzi. Harry widzi zmęczenie na twarzy swojej siostry; faktycznie, jej córka jest dość nadpobudliwa, musiała to odziedziczyć po Niallu.

            Harry widzi na parapecie różowe pudełko z wizerunkiem blondwłosej lalki i sięga po nie. Louis stawia Vicky na ziemi, a on kładzie sobie palec na ustach.

            - Powiesimy te bombki, tylko cichutko i szybko – szepcze. Dziewczynka kiwa radośnie głową i razem z wujkiem wieszają urocze różowe kule na dolnych gałęziach sosny. Kiedy Gemma wraca nie wygląda na zadowoloną, ale nic nie mówi córce, tylko rzuca groźne spojrzenie bratu. Harry wzrusza ramionami i wyciąga Louisa z salonu, żeby wreszcie poszli się przebrać. Przechodząc przez korytarz jego wzrok zawiesza się na reprodukcji obrazu „Wicehrabia Doncaster”. Jak zwykle Harry z nostalgią przypomina sobie pierwszy raz, kiedy go ujrzał i swoją drogę do tego miejsca, do posiadłości Tomlinsonów w Doncaster. Tym razem jednak, może dlatego, że zbliżają się święta, czuje niewypowiedzianą wdzięczność Lovellowi za namalowanie tego obrazu. Bo gdyby nie on, żadna z tych rzeczy by się nie wydarzyła.

            Chociaż… Bratnie dusze i tak się znajdą, tak czy inaczej, prawda?

            Harry był wdzięczny, że stało się to w taki sposób.


End file.
